lead or to follow?
by nightflight loaw ver
Summary: ok do this is kinda like an extra special one here i finished just read an see uts dnbe a bit differntly then straight action witch i iz fave of remember its on vk facecrapbook and more like pintrest REVISED AND COMPLEATED


**_war! war has begun in the following year of the now known major threat of dangerous vipre loaw azeos aranidae and his new force of deadly nadder converted followers shadows coming desaster for another dragon species now currupted. the following takes place days after the cure blue oleandor proudly administered by rising night fury denix-replay loaw snarna mandalore cures the nest of the poision deathbringers ealier attack on the nest inflicted thier near death. things reach a boiling point as the god protectors influence grows this is thier story._**

it was a drab gray unappealing rainy kind of day. a kind of time when the animals that hated rain burrowed into thier dens and those that felighted it loved it. for the legendairy up until recently not seen night fury dragons they didnt mind. carefee and peaceful unless attacked unwisely they rumored to have a single nest last the high vicking warchief dagur the deranged; not a very pleasant tribe for he tended to become berserk (another story pride and its price) toward other chiefs. there was a wide platu to the south in this slate gray rainy day all ringed with a series of dragons caled the deadly nadder species. they posessed the dangerous ability to not only breathe the hottest flames in the dragon land but also jut the spines on thier long tails and impale thier distant targets accurately. taller then most nadder sabrinathemorpher saw this in the way her leader night fury strutted about confiantely and the way that mockup of a spicky tail slapped the stone.

sabrinathemorpher saw this wasnt what made this dragon so pleased today, rather the object of its consentration it paced around. sabrina and her currupted newly seen followers served the entity they called the god protector were here to insure the night furys prize did not try escaping. the largest of the two night furys paced around the smalle of the two with a feeling of hard won victory. the litte runt hadnt known what he thought that day when he flew out alone. the bigger dragon inwardly smirked on the reactions going on with a recoverd nest and the realization he was gone. him, who they all looked up to keep guidance and peace. "so at last are you here. all your worries have faded awy have they?" he asked the smaller dragon sitting on his haunches neatly. "but of course" he answerd not intimidated by this dragon. he ignored the deadly nadders shifting ariund the outer edge of the platu feeling triumph again curl through him: of course he felt this already when the god protectors eyes bored into him.

"exellent then, youre everything i couldve hoped for. i am your leader vipre, what i once was like you not so long ago" he began persuasively just so this young night fury never became blind again. "many a leader sought brute force would perfictly work out for them. or more recent...failures like the skrill loaw dagny thought would actually ged rid of our greatest nemacis. look at what weve been reduced to, a buntch of pathetic lizards. but i worry not for the moon straightend my path. i remain fixed on it." his earlier minor frusteration at not gaining anymore night fury followers or at last eating more of those flowers. the moon show this dragon new path had been chosen for its followers. The larger circled the smaller dragon; this young one was an intresting black with gray bands on its legs and sides. It reminded the leader loaw okar kahuakhaun. A clever thought burst inside his mind but then dismissed it for this leader didnt wish to dwell on it nor believe in its surity.

"Ypur goal is to eradicate those furys you once guided isnt it now? I am your leader loaw azeros aranidae. You serve me and my whims. The others, they have no doubt placed elaborite lies in your mind to make you believe them, no doubt they did. But through our newest hosts form the god protector all was made all seeing. Youll make a strong follower yet." Loaw azeros gazed deeply into the ypung dragons flat eyes to see if the conversion process had worked. If thruely this night fury of an unimpressive size but a hidden anylitical mind (for aranidae sensed it) his deadly nadders had captured, cryimg and begging not for this, then it worked beautifully. The younger gazed back unafraid saying nothing. Araniedae resumed padding around his sittng form. "of course i have one other fury but he is a bit rebellious sience an enimy of his was killed. sooner or later if he doesnt cease his talks of unthinking action i will have to lay waste to him. i suspect he never thinks mutch anyways so its not like the brute shall see it coming anyway. his feelings are irrelivant when it comes to accepting the thruth to pacify this land. how does that lust feel? good?" he prompted.

without turning: "powerful. delicious. i cannot contain the desire to use my claws for the first time. what would you have my do, leader?" loaw azeros couldnt contain his evil laughter. "go back to the nest we captured you from. you shall behave normally. your abilities will develop to communicate thier plans through the stars to our minds here. if anyone grows to guessing or close to you, desable them how youre taught. dont kill them for they may be of use to us. suggest they glance up at the sky if possible, it is rather dazzling isnt it?" at the younger dragons questioning blank look loaw azeros simply smiled: the moon had done its job well on this ones mind. the deadly nadders ringing the platu at the leaders request wernt needed. "another story for another time. do we understand eatchother?"

the little furys jaws opend in an almost cute toothless little yawn. "will i get a name soon? i cant recall if i had a name before the truth came to me: do i get one? did i have one earlier when blinded?" loaw azeros stopped directly behind the questioning night fury. he felt all the nadders escecially sabrinathemorphers eyes on him. "all in time all in time. if you kill your first dragons that choose to resist your will then yes you shall recieve a name. but not until then." oh how these resistant furys on this little ones destination didnt know what they were dealing with. the dragon crained his slender neck to give loaw azeros a cold half grin. "then yes i do. my path is clear my leader. my nest wont know my true motives. they will eventually submit or be destroyed."

* * *

><p>what happend to get like this? it all started a day earlier the sickness was better after the great battle of a village, the path of tainting yellow flower spores and its residing field were blasted to bits so badly the night furys hoped it never sprang back up. the losses hadnt been that bad but a half dozen never opend thier eyes when descoverd in thier caves in the nest. the major furys did survive to get the fabled blue olandor, one of them nearly suffocated and complately poisioned by a time the curors flew back with the flowers (another story night of the fury), but nona was a strong female dragoness and recoverd quickly. thier ruler was a young dragon understandably angry with one of them, who took it upon her own paws to rebelliously fly in the midnight to fin the dragons cure, but forgave them both after he recieved the cure. theyd passed a natural obsticle to thier species but another very soon made itself known.<p>

unexpectedly a very angry ruler copperwingthefury, son of silverwingthefury, left the nest with "ill be back" his sole reply. thatd been a few days ago and the nest was in partial chaos because of it. obuekhov was the current dragoness on a long flight out of the nest to seek him out. "korin? korin? where are you why not returning yet?" this same version had come out of many a night furys throats already? copperwingthefury held this nest together, certainly three others others could run it but he came of as a bit cold but accepting of change once convinced. now that little dragon was gone: but the question on obuekhovs worried mind was why? a great many of things might happen to him out there on his own, former follower denix-replay loaw snarna mandalore had aready done that twice, givin the fact that he was truely the only night fury to not been transfigurated by the moon. he had hos father to thank for that: four years ago his look alike silverwingthefury tried to take over a nest mutch smaller then this to obtain power and contentmemt, his son saw firstpaw how evel he became or how mutch easier once he became twisted by the moons influence into kahuakhaun.

his lucky fleeing the major killings afterward of the perfict followers saved his life. even more fourtunate his father essentisally forgot korin during his leadership. none of the leaders after his fall at the paws of abydos whedab were told about his potential threat and knowlege against them. a fact obuekhov was greatful for. many others may not but the muddy brown dragoness feared for ruler korin. surely he mightve faced down a few minor brushes with battles but nothing really strainiing worthy. "oh korin we really do look up to you for guidance. here we thought everything came off allright now when it isnt still." there was a name to that trouble: sole leader loaw azeros aranidae, a leader obuekhov didnt remember hearing in her time as a follower before turning hex. she gave up after a long while of scanning the ground below her and seeing/hearing not mutch to indicate a young night furys activities. she hoped the ruler could simply be too tired to fly home on his shorter wings or caught in a rain stor further off.

no night fury obuekhov thought off disliked the rain, though a great many under former puppet leader nightflight versel convinced her fraction of 'the others' she hated the sun. her return was uneventful and a recovering white dragoness flew out to greet her in range of the nest. "still no sign of him?" nona the larger then normal night fury. nona was an old friend and the relationship ever sience that day when nightflight sent her to assassionate her and the day she became her enemies leader loaw perna, had only gown stronger. through thick and thin thier alliance was together whole and nothing could touch that. "no and i dont like this. its not exactly like copperwing knows how dangerous to fly out alone. he possibly could get trapped put there" the other worried. nona wrapped her wings around obuekhovs fretting form once they landed in on of a many caves in the large rock. "oh im sure hes on his way back now without our help. oh korin? im sure he will be just fine on his own. no doubt the ruler just needs some time alone from these stesses on the nest and its situations that gained too far beyond his capablities. what could possibly go wrong for that dragon?"

* * *

><p>he could barely sleep: four other rather boring furys were crammed into this dissapointingly small cave audria lived in. sure he might like to have a mate one day among these (admittedly audria was jelus) furys but it was an insult for korin to stuff him in here. "i might be a bit unintelligent but not entirely clueless. why do these other dragons all seeming us like close allies think were all stupid? maybe its time i talk to the ruler of this to get a bigger cave." audria may not have known this but in another time obuekhov chased him down, part of the tranced followers under loaw dagny peseverin and loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen. this dragon only posessed small fragmented images in his mind of being something else rather unpleasant. but hed never recall the many titles he hated being called by his origional name, rather his previous converted name by the god protector loaw edi essum. his eyes shot to a form flying toward the nest from far off to wing past his cave.<p>

if this was the form hed learned about correctly then those like the all brown muddy unpretty females worry was for naught. perhaps hed better pay this new arrival a visit? im another time audria loaw edi essum was a bit of a conniving coward even under the stars influence of what was viewed as right. but the day nona/snodussen fell to the truth and convinced the other furys, they too believed and freed. audria lazily goraned tiredly. he angled to trace the dragon to his cave. he began taking even before his big black paws touched the caves entrance. "oh good youre back. i needed to talk to you personally. you see ive been feeling kind of tight in my home and came to ask if there was new caves descoverd yet or someplace else i can leave to someplace less congested-" the other night fury held up a paw to stop audria. the bigger dragon shut his jaws. maybe hed said enough.

"i think youve said quite too mutch. i have advice for that: take control of those beneath you and come see me when youre done. if they arnt willing to surrender this call for your complete amusement then it means you need to ethier convince them otherwize or kill them." that cetainly stopped audrias rant. kill? why commit sutch distasteful methods? the dragon surely expected a better answer then this. perhaps this erased when the snapping point hit them and the transfiguration was broken. maybe this wasnt the right fury audria saught. admittdly it was a bit hard to see the other dragons scale patterns clearly so that be the reason. "but i just thought-" "night furys should be seen and not heard from. i admit even seen in my presence is debatable right now.. your dramatic words coming from your jaws were very noble, very convincing. and yet i do not believe a word."

audria certainly didnt expect this rebuke. "im just saying that it wasnt long ago all our minds saw a truth. i feel miserable. knowing whatever awful deeds my claws did. its awful you know? i couldnt stand not coming to who i think ive been told about to find better caves to nest in. thats all i asked" audria tried again disenheartend. the little dragon hissed to shut him up again. "enough! i see there is only one way to deal with you. the others ariund you, they might fear your confusion but you shouldnt. if theyre too ignorant to understand what they hear from you then it means youre meant to command them by force. take the moon for example its a lovely thing. im sure your troubles would fall away in time if you gazed at it. the stars have that effect to relaxing the mind." audria hesitated: that did sound very good thought but hadnt his trainers warned him of danger? his mind was confused.

"im not entirely knowing whats happening here. i recall that doesnt seem like sutch a good plan. i think id best be seeking the ruler of the nest soon to see if i can get an answer." "very well. if thats your opinion so be it. the sutable way wouldve worked out far better for you in the long wing, but who am i to say no? there are a lot of stupid night furys i believe so far ive seen in flying back here. thier always going to get underpaw anyway." audria shudderd and turned his head to the caves entrance to leave the dragon behind. but the shadowy little dragons voice stopped him. "you never told me your name but i guess it doesnt matter mutch anyway, i have none ether at least for now. i have a last piece of advoce for you, dragon. you and your crowded furys below in other caves really shouldnt go around where trouble may find you. especially to dragons that dont concern you." audria didnt hear the shifting of wings flapping but suddenly additinal weight had landed on top of his bigger back.

before he knew what ocurred extended slate colored talons jabbed into his head viciously. audria shricked in pain. the pain! oh the terrible pain. then the weight was gone but a great shoving motion shoved at his rear. so blind came audrias pain he didnt think twice about stepping forward. nor did he think to stay aloft when he got into the air. with another long last shrick audria plummeted to the ground far below. "you might get hurt" finished the shadowy little dragon.

* * *

><p>Obuekhov heard the dragon she didnt expect to hear in the morning. The soul she didnt even remember being in the nest. "I found him! I found one of the night fury brothers of mine dead below my cave. I came back after needing some fresh air and now i find this? How did his neck snap?" Obuekhov came wheeling around to see wether her mind thought correctly assumed the optimistic voice belonged to. She rushed around the edge of her cave and there hoverd a shaken copperwingthefury on the ground below. Without thinking mutch obuekhov arytiss raced down through the nest caves toward him; tacking him to the ground forgetting the dead fury for the momemt. "What were you thinkimg flyimg out of the nest like that i personally thought terrible things natural or not mightve hapend to you. Where did you go why the need to leave arose?" korin stammerd in the face of obuekhovs frantic expression, especially the obvious worry in her eyes.<p>

obuekhov wasnt as concernd with the broken body then the little ruler she desperately hoped never was seduced by the enemy night furys for this dragon, son of silverwingthefury, was the sole soul left not shadowed by the moon. it all started with copperwings father she wished it ended with korin. "i do not remember the details." "how can you of all smart furys not know?" she instantly demanded suspiciously. obuekhov shook her head and just fir the tiniest second she thought she saw a killers glint in the young furys orbs, then it was gone. that this dragonesses own imagination? "i mean i cant tell you its my special alone place that no other flesh and blood nor anyone else with wings can impact me like they have. that females complete disrespect to stay within my nest twice yet still she cannot resist." obuekhov reminded the smaller dragon glancxing up at her that his role was to retain peaceful solutions and avoid clashes with the two legged vikings during hunting trips; not kings.

"well i should be! why not rule with a bloodied paw?...im sorry, sister its just old anger to never seem to accomplish anything. yes i had ideas to run the nest and hoped a day came when all furys became free from my tranced fathers earlier doings but this wasnt quite what i expected. i guess some things in my time here arnt quite what i expected." befire the brown dragoness could question the wizdom of that another voice spoke up "hes just trying to regain himself is all. i would know for i was a dark warped dragoness back then too." a still shaken white albino rather large night fury thumped down beside them. korin tried remembering her alter foul title the god protector gave her not so very long ago. "snoud?" loaw perna marrosaneer snodussen the most devious of the night fury leaders currupted of mind but no longer its most recent. the darker old dark side of this dragoness still came alive at the worst momemts. even though she isnt who she used to be the help of her three worried close night fury friends and flesh and blood saw to that.

obuekhov gave her a name "nona what are you doing out of the healers cave? i dont think your fully recoverd yet from the yellow flowers poision. you barely escaped alive from deathbringers attacks and his sickness transferring to your body. the sole reason we didnt lose you so fast is how bigger you are physically, it took longer to kill you within then the ones later getting it who already perished. the albino dragoness didnt exactly meet eyes or say anything to her. instead she padded on all fours to the dead dragon. her frontal sheathed claws delicately prodded the odd curve of the furys neck lolling akwardly on the stone. "dead as soon as the males body hit the stone. a merciful end to him. obuekhov do you spicifically remember who this or in a time before, was?" nona saw the slight intake of slight surprised breath from the muddy brown fury. "i thought you might : audria loaw edi essum as his former currupted alter name was i remember, served as my follower when i and others before me were. i wonderd what became of him. silverwing your father was never kind to these things especially audria. we fought him several times when nightflight was free. snapped neck, looks likeclaw marks rather small ones on his head."

korin already slapped the stone indignantly with his tail before nona could come to any further dark ideas, "i just came to warn all of my brother and sister furys in this nest about this sudden passing in our colony. was it accidential or more sinister reasons? i found him below my cave like this." was it simply obuekhov or did the young rukers words not ring as sencere as they should? something appeared a bit flat in his tone. his eyes sought hers. "dnt worry yourself over my own sake, sister dragon this is just a bit mutch for me is all. im fine" he insisted. other dragons soon crowded around the dead audria lying sickly upon his back and a smaller dragon chose that moment to slip away from them all, flexing his claws, dropping its act. after all this little dragon by the moons directive had work to do.

* * *

><p>evening came and the time arose where seperate hunting partys would fly out to gather sufficient prey to feed korins colony. none of the most fameous night furys chose to head the partys but nethier did ruler copperwingthefury intercept thier choice not to tell them where to hunt. a little dragon did flap out of his cave opaning and catch up to a night fury he wasnt familliar with. "dont fly out into the forest. there is a canyon i recall out there you and yours might find better prey in, i suggest your party use it" he advised slyly. the self appointed lead night fury looked down at the smaller then herself dragon and blinked. "do i recall you before my mind became a blank? what makes you think therell be anymore meals in this canyon then any other terrain. your markings seem familliar but i do not know where from? before we were blinded?" she pointed out, holding a claw out to point. the little night fury pretened to think: after all what was a little act when his leader awoke the truth to the lizards mind from so mutch time in the dark "mmm you might be saying that."<p>

several other furys of various unattractive shades of yellow and blue in the little dragons opinion saunterd over part cluelessly part arrogantly for the hunt tonight. "and what happend?" the smaller lizards answer held a trace of contempt for these under him. "you could say...korin doesnt know about..._me_ yet. nor will he ever. i was lost in the time before and now i am found." "im afraid i dont understand" she stared confusedly at him. the little dragon smiled and turned his tail to this hunting party. "it means, hunt in that canyon. lots of things no doubt get trapped there. many things." he took to his littler wings flapping them vigrously to fly higher. "and if youre very oh so lucky theres some friends there who would be delighted to see you. make sure to bring back a good batch of prey!...because youre it" he finished darkly under his breath.

a while later the dragons hunting party set out according to its directions, some of the furys ready to hunt skeptical of thier actual destination. the elected hunter this time assured them her listaner told them. over the forrested terrain, past previously hunted landscape until the mentioned canyon came into thier sensitive eyesight. they decended as one into it. almost immediately the female didnt like how the late setting sun cut off in most places, leaving many a cast in deep shadow. the female guided her hunters carefully alert. the entire slit in the earth felt eerily omnious. no one saw the movements of a few poorly cncealed spicky tails. the female didnt see them but a hunters gaze did. "deadly nad-" the rest of its sentance was carefully killed off literaly. an invisable round of hard like darts flew from nowhere to wickedly impale the speaking night fury hunter. they couldnt detect the objects speed but they surely heard it. the nearest hunters cried out in alarm of the now perished fury.

the lead hunter called for them to stay together. the attacker or multiples of them but as of yet these night furys had yet met the deadly nadder folllowers newly converted as part of the moons plan. two night furys on thier way to obtain a cure in claw for thier kind back at the nest had encounterd these as part of a new sinister plan by the moon to rid the land of all things unclean (another story alvin and the outcasts). in a tight clump of near toching wings the hunters wearlily left the dead member of thier party where he lay riddled with spines. this slit in the earth seemed sinister. the female fury didnt like it here even less now and wanted to get out of here. she began to wonder why this little fury led her here where no prey currenly was seen. movement up ahead drew her party to a halt; a night fury unfamilliar to the female had slipped out of his patch of shadow to hover in place with his wings in front of them all.

the female sized him up intently. "studying me for weaknesses are you? you wont find many there" the smaller fury commented contempously. at her slightly startled look on her muzzle the other fury nodded. "yes i masterd the art of intimidation long ago. its needed if one is to remain unchallanged or cut down these days. my teeth are handsome, my tail is a pointy club, my wings are a hurricane!" his teeth retracted again. "who are you why not in the nest? youe one of them then?" the sole fury facing them glanced to his left and right far patches of shadow as if mulling it over in thought. "if you mean one of those whose seen the light then yes i am indeed. one of those, yes cast out but it was not me that committed that fate, rather you and yours. sutch a pity. perfict hunters like you but blinded by the lies of the truth."

half a dozen fireballs the other heard being built up. "i wouldnt not if you enjoy flying free of being burnt down to the ground" he shrugged carelessly. "you and what force?" demanded a defiant fury in the back. vipre loaw azeros aranidae just laughed. "ah the taste of sweet rebellion, how the stars tell my mind itsw been a long time sience that. youll see. youre a bit late on time arnt you all, pathetic and confused minds before me? a little dragon converted by us told us where you are. you have been betrayed! to **lead or to follow** that is his question and he made his that day. indeed weve been expecting you." the female got this information all at once. then the deadly nadders crept out of the shadows led by sabrinathemorpher.

* * *

><p>nona got the message shortly before midnight. she flew down and down to the ground, the sight meeting her unfouced emerald orbs catching her by surprise: practically the entire nest of the ruler was layed out below her wingspawn practicing fighting moves and not in any sloppy way like nona disliked of them in her training but fouced trading clawswipes a short pawstep from eatchother. "like an army" the albino dragoness thought in dismay. "it is a shame he thinks we must choose this path but i will not question my ruler. maybe ill ask him now." she found the dragon she sought after not long of time. he sat paitently looking iut over the slightly raised rock off the mainlamd with an odd expression flitting across his muzzle. it dropped as soon as his eyes flicked up to decending nona. "korin you training these night furys to go somewhere?" the smaller look alike to silverwingthefury didnt turn. "to war and battle" came his simple flat voice. "fight like your opponent might claw your eye out! they can be a different creatue underneath the calm!"<p>

nona finally caught glints of abydos familiar coat and denix-replays hide, the sometimes irritating do-it-her-own-way dragoness that was becoming known throught the colony for curing them (another story finding the dragon flower). nona gazed at the eye not directed at her to his brother and sister dragon. "but why? sience when did my peaceful though somewhat nurvous ruler care about any of this?" its all a bit sudden." a particular almost impressive worthy flailing of extended talons drew nonas eye,sure enough abydos was trying not to hurt the near hapless dragon scaled night fury female 'susessfully' evading abydos laughably slow high clawswipes. she full well knew her old friend was doing that on purpose. when she turn back to korin her relieved grin vanished. copperwings look of fierce consentration stoppd her.

"ive sen the clear changedness in these furys of mine. how they obey but do not comprehend. how thier size intimidates the lesser but not these two leggeds. how our sleekness beats other dragons in speed but we do not use it. i intend to change alll that. they are all helplessly unprepared but with my help next time that leader tries to go against us well stop him." silence reigned on the rock. the somewhat loud grumbles of denix could be oveheard like she wantd korin to catch every word but nona didnt listen. "were all about peace is all." "peace loving, not weak" korin corrected "if the others think they can simply slay us off whenever they so choose then theyd be wrong about that." it was time for nona to still herself and glance grimly at the fighting training furys below her. her attention rivited on abydos helpfully not winning the training bout against the gold female fury. but her mind belonged from a time long past. to a time when the moon warped her body to a leader she never wanted to be.

"they shall come in thier own time theres no worry of that happening. aranidae who replace what i once was, a wicked club to be smashed brutally into the enemy: us. my fomer allies and friends. were not meant to be in war. rather to prevent it. you wouldnt know how that power feels hurtling inside you. korin youre the only one left thats escaped time and again the influence of the stars luring pull on your mind: if you look up like tonight you will never be able to resist it. trust me." she senced the ruler hesitate slightly at the plead in her tone but sadly refused to listen it seemed. "all the more reason to train what these furys lost in thier blindness to remember and train them. youre under my rule arnt you? you obey my will?" a dark something flitted on his jaws and gleamed in his eyes like a creature briefly showing its inner pain and grief, wanting to get out. nona felt her wings at her sides shift restlessly. "you see it dont you" it wasnt a question rather a realization. nona pretened korin didnt just say this, that what she just saw didnt happen.

abydos would need to hear it later. "this is exactly what kahuakhaun would love to see his son who wanted nithing to do with war not attempting to with the fury that looked up to him for peace and guidance. this isnt you" she warned. korins orbs lockd on nonas calm penetrationg ones. his recation came very unexpected to nona. "as you can see i am not my father...AM I!?" unnatural rage twisted korins snout as he turned aggressively to fly off. nona developed two possible ideas then, the first was was every fury reached a point where stress got to them, the second...nona didnt even want to figure out. they had better not. what in dragnssake was wrong wuth korins troubled mind?

* * *

><p>abydos flexed his wings wearily in the small cramped lesser visited caves in the nest, flexing his claws. "i afraid i donot understand your need for sutch worry" he sighed. white nona shared her friends severe doubts that even she less then believed in but she needed to be certain. "we follow himnext time his apparent frusteration gets the better of him. find out where hes going to relieve his anger. i personally think there lies the answer to all our problems. i ask myself why he compleately dissappears not telling most of us where he went and then suddenly reappearing amongst us. something is very wrong here, my time as snodussen tells me this." abydos only flutterd his wings more agitaitedly and paced the caves width. "you alone? youre practically the best fighter weve got aside frommyself and possibly obuekhov and daneros. the rest have been killed off in the clash between us and the god protctors followers. perseverin saw to that."<p>

nona grimaced. "i know for i heartlessly killed her with my own talons. i pushed her off into the sea thinking she died. how foolish could i be to to do that. her defiance and sheer determination we dearly need at a time when so many former followers had thier minds half wiped. she couldve made a great ruler. and no i was speaking about allof us sience the very beginning." she spread her wings wide and tried to smile at abydos. her friend didnt. "and do what? take away his power based on nothing only suspicion because you know we cant do that. who would we be then, nona? all superious savages to do whatever we wish whenever night furys so please? that is exactly what korins father loaw okar became through the night skies will before i killed him. copperwing hasnt forgivin me for that grivance nor will he accept loss of certain mass killings by you ethier. he acts this way bcause hes seen too mutch, cannot take the expereances all of us fully matured dragons have gone through. why else he fly out there to avoid us? hes troubled."

nona yawned, banging her anvil white head on the low cave cilling. a growl emmitted out of her without her meaning to. they really needed to blast bigger holes in this place so they could fit more nests in here. abydos guessed nona wouldnt agree to his reasoning even before she opend her jaws. "im not saying we rightfully challange him for the title although any us easily could do so. something is not right here. why suddenly tain us all for war? sience the joining of our two nests korins father absorbed into his followership, and the eventual freeing of them, all weve sought is peace. but we just cannot let those seduced by the god protector paw all over us like rats. ill fight but only if i need to. something i hear the other nest ruler female was well respected for in the other nest that joined with mine." abydos saw the lost look she saw on her muzzle. "yes if only my mate still really lived instead of this awful relality the god protector enslaved her courpose for sickaning purposes. at times it hurts very mutch to dwell on it" the black and yellow dragon confided.

nona knew it hurt him ever sience his mate nightflight was killed by loaw okar and hurt more by skitiiva branarr four years ago, undoubtedly it hurt all the time. even more so at his horrid realization she was forced to stalk the land as a not quite dead body housed by the moons artificial life. a mad rustle of flapping wings drew both furys eyes to the cave opaning. "there you are ive been looking everywhere" she gasped with a frantic tone beneath the breathlessness. "i flew as fast as i could to get here." nona took a glance at this dragoness she wasnt familliar with still but abydos did. "what do you want? youre a mess." "oh hello denix-replay how are you? very unhappy and desperate, thank you" the dragon said wretchedly to the pair whose eyes waited out her usual flare of arrogance. she was like that. she rearranged her ragged wings before continuing with a hidden dirty look at abydos. "i found out where he went. you wont like this: due to my helpful stubborness our ruler did indeed fly off and vanish like we all now know. thats not the wost of it. yes abydos i am a big mess but for good reason. korin is not who he says he is. you need to know everything and i hope it isnt too late."

* * *

><p>under korins somewhat cold insistance that all of the furys train nona battled three overeager night furys. "stop hittng us so mutch" they complained. if there came anything the former leader of the currupted followers hated more it was the ungrateful thoughts of other furys unwilling to understand that fighting didnt mean what they thought it meant. "then actually fight instead of doing...whatever it is you call flailing your scaled paws in my vacinity. actually fight hard and dirty like youre willing to kill to get what you want." she easily hopped a bit to the side as a wing tried jabbing her off balance, crinkling her muzzle at the attacking fury. "and i certanly dont see that happaning here." the second fury took that oppertunity to to complain more. "ahhah youre fightng to hard and dirty for us to catch up. slow down for us to knock you back down." nona turned and just like that the speaker gave a comical yelp and crashed onto his side with another whack of her powerful tail.<p>

"there, now your dead and waitng sadly for your poor body to rsume life by the stars force. get up and fight me together instead of whatever this is" she teased them. even as she lashed her tail lazily waiting for them to pick themselves up to quit whining like young furys she brooded siolently on what denix replay that yellow stomached dragoness, what terrible aful news her jaws descoverd. denkix said she connected the dots in her mind to the disapperance in her former mind alterd state told nona the stars were behgind it. even worse araniedae converted someone very close to them. nona refused to place faith in what she claimed but the truth was there to see. after the shock passed at frst the anger came through. but obuekhov arytiss had already passed the horrif news to her ear plates. now that the truth washed over her and the others it was time to set the snare to trap the trapper. denix-replay also suggested wearily with a hint of grudging contempt that the moons leader loaw azeros was lickly behind it with a thrown in "i hope i get my dainty paws arund his scrawnny black neck next time i see that elusive smoothalking wretch."

nona offerd to let denix into thier double cross but her responce were a haughty sniff and a set of wings unfurling to fly away. shed do things her own way. the whole nest was in danger if they didnt stop this dragon. "ah ha see im fast" a voice cried and nona saw shed become destracted with her thoughts. she made her move. "there you go again. stop that i was so close to pounce!" the third fury whined. nona flapped up quickly to avoid the first charging too slowly from her rear but she was too sly for that. she eyed the seconds determined look just as she neatly sidestepped to dodge his fouced lunge. he met only hard rock and empty air. "another thing you need to rember and quickly enough is i was once your warped leader loaw perna. in my state youd all be nothing but slit throats and shredded wings now, understand? your enemy when time comes will view your constant whining as sure weakness and show no mercy on you. the god prtectors followers and thier newer nadder allies are bent on wiping you all out, not converting you. night furys must fight like it might be thier last."

she still rememberd her claws slicing into valdis loaw dagny perseverins neck and teeth biting down to end her life and a later battle (another story special kinds of pain) with follower deathbringers harsh words _you killed her! you watched in glee as she died! loaw dagny had her faults but she was perfictly murderous until you took her away from us! _a flapping of shorter wings came berreling straight toward her. he seemed breatless. odd. "there she is. theres a rumor circling that one of the hunting partys didnt quite made it back last twiilight. the best i seem to have is you and the one abydos is it? that other brown one withh a ugly muddy coat too. they can all go with you. we can all manage protection without you. hurry. i urge to fly with all speed to see if they survived. korin didnt expect for the albino dragoness to nod quite so agreeably. maybe protest that she was needed here to further train these clueless freed furys or fight danger should it come. she didnt do any of that just a nod his way silently and a promise to fetch her other two frinds to fly to check on the rumored lost party.

* * *

><p>the little dragon watched from his cave entrance with a victorious glem in its eyes. no one knew! a constructed act for the three of them. korin the imbiclle would not find out about it. he had killed that investagative male dragon by shoving him off his cave to the ground. didnt that count? just then three muted shapes of night furys flying past. with abydos obuekhov and especially nona on thier way far from here, and with any greater luck straight into the open talons of his leader aranidae theyd be safely gotten rid of. ethier way the dragon could start on his true plan witch was to compleately take over the nest. loaw azeros had told him his plan back at the platu. theyd never know what came. all a grander plot hed said to possibly once more unite night furys and deadly nadders, but not stop with them move onto the monsterous nightmares dragons or destroy them all.<p>

once that was compleated the lttle dragon could earn his full new name with the moon granting him it. these dragns, theyd be none the wizer all under his paw to cluelessly do his every will under the guize of peace. all the smart suspcting dragons had already flown probably to thier demise. "all so easy" he smiled. the perfict plan loaw azeros pointed out: how beleavable it actually suceeded. now it was time to begin his work. he took confidantly to his wings and started flapping out of his cave. not hearing the measured beating of larger wings behind him. "going somewhere so sudden?" the smaller furys body froze over worriedly but when he turned around hed adopted that that self concernd mask he always put on to convnce the others what his true motives were. so it would be for this creature as well. "oh its just you. im kind of busy. what do you want?" the larger female he didnt remember with a yellow stomach and orange wing dots sniled, suggesting faint amusement.

"oh yes, me. and i bet you were: ready to fly out there and take over the nest, save the day from the likes of a false rumor, planted there by you is it? communicate to your spiked tailed leader that all went accourding to his will? i got news for you, dragon it didnt work!" forboding shot down the litt;e dragons spine. how did they get it. how did they _know_? it wasnt possible. it wasnt possible. they couldntve figured him and his plan out so fast. he stammerd struggling to maintain the farcade that worked so convincingly well all this time. "what? i dont under-" "drop it: you didnt think this was going to hold up forever did you? one little slip, one tiny mistake in the shield and it was over. that time has come. your activities with your leader are already known. we knew. we knew all along. you have alot of explaining to do" denix-replays orbs were icyas she named the dragon "korin!" a last attempt: a last desperate way to worm out of this trap this ruler saw now had been elaborately layed out for him. so confidant was he in his own assurances from loaw azeros with his plots that he padded blindly right into it. how did they know?

"ill be reasonable about this. yes i did fly but he would not listen. i managed to escape. all these lies the dragon failed to envoke upon. were safe here." denix-replay looked positively bored. she picked her teeth with a front claw aimlessly until the dragon finished. "very facinaiting. these petty lies that your leader whipped up for you to say but they are merely hot air. admit we are smarter then young dragons understabdably frusterated. but did it have to lead you straight into thier claws. i may not have mutch respect for you right now but i still obey you, mostly when its admittedly convient for me. the moon has tainted your mind. korin its over." denix tensed instintively as just like that the susual smile, the troubled gaze and curious additude dropped like a mask from his snout altogether. denix was taken aback by the scowl and hostile smug glare that replaced it. "then so be it!" he snapped coldly all the earlier wamth vanquished.

"the act served its usefulness, wasnt to last long anyway. so some pitiful night fury under my rule finally figured it out eh? congradulations. feel better about seeing the real me? here i am!" his sneer and contempt was plain to pickout. "i cant see why i hid it for so long from you, youre the rebellious one arnt you, he says. the defiant one." denix snarled thrying to contain her surprise at how mutch someone mightve told this young dragon. "who have you been talking to? whose put these thoughts into your mind? to control you so viciously?" his confidance recverd copperwingthefury made a show of thinking. his ear frills lifted in revelation. "that would be the one who directs us all by its awsome bloodlusting power devine, make the land right through just and correct deeds." slyly korin unsheathed his switchblade claws, ready to eliminate this dragoness the same method hed done to audria back in his den. once hed taken care of her no one again would be the wizer of his actions, he could get on with the plan his leader instructed him. the haughty fury glared at korin. "you certainly lost your mind, korin. there is nothing just or correct of the god protector."

the ruler of his colony shot a blast of alkaline fire at denix who didnt reacty fast enough to block its impact right in the nose. she groaned painfully. "stop calling me that! korin or copperwing. as i said to you once before: what right do i have? i have every right. i repeat i am not like my father! he isnt even my father! just a failure i see now at what my current leader posses potential of. whose going to stop me? you? loaw snarna, even the stars tell me your not as deviously knowlagable then the other three i sent on thier way. by now the followers ripped them apart resuing feebily the hunting party i sent to thier doom in the canyon. if they even return all these night furys under me will have seen the light again from the damage those three did to us." denixs gaze seemed not directed at a ranting korin but behind him. the voice ringing out measuredly wasnt the dragonesses; "take a good look and think that again." the moons thought speak spoke in korins mind even as he whirled to dread what he might see. "sssso mutch for ssseing truth mutch longer."

there hoverd the dissapointing forms of the three dragons hed thought hed sent out. "not possible: your dead by now or far away from here!" korins twisted mind saw hed made an error in believeing theyd leave. theyd decieved him. even as nona obuekhov and abydos swarm him to prevent his escape he knew if he ever saw his leader again, his secret was out, his act clearly seen through and hed failed his mission. what was going to happen to him? korin didnt know...


End file.
